Entre ciel et terre
by corps-et-ame
Summary: sakura a fini par epousé l'homme dont elle etait tombé amoureuse depuis son jeune age,un homme qui est incapable d'eprouver un sentiment amoureux enver elle.
1. Chapter 1

Bon c'est la premiere fanfiction que j'ecris,je m'exuse pour toutes les fautes que vous allez trouver,je pense qu'il y on aura plein xD,et j'esper que vous allez l'appricier.

naruto ne m'appartien pas.

bonne lecture

* * *

SASUKE UCHIHA

L'homme froid et sans émotions

L'homme qui a vu tout son clan éradiqué de la main de son frère

L'homme qui m'a laissé sur un banc après lui avoir avoué mon amour

L'homme qui été obsédé par sa soif du pouvoir et de vengeance

L'homme qui été rongé par la haine

L'homme après le quel j'ai couru tout ces années

L'homme qui n'a pas hésité à vouloir me tuer aveuglé par sa haine

L'homme avec qui je suis lié par le lien du mariage

L'homme que j'aimais et que j'aime encore

* * *

**Prov sakura**

Je marchais dans les long couloirs de l'hôpital,ver la direction ou se situait mon bureau, de que j'y suis arrivé j'y suis renté, je me suis affalé sur le siège de mon bureau, en fermant les yeux j'ai essayé de me détendre, les poches noir dessiné sous mes yeux était un signe apparent de mon manque de sommeil et de la fatigue résultante des dure journées de travail que j'ai eu,je me suis laissé emporter par le sommeil et j'ai fini par m'endormir.

Mais se ne fut que pour une courte durée avant que je ne sois réveiller par une voix qui appelait mon nom.

« sakura-chan »

« hnnnn …. » je lui répondue, a moitié endormi.

« Désolé sakura –chan, si je vous ai réveillé »

« Non je me suis juste accroupi pendant quelque minute »répons-je avec un sourire

« je sais que vous été fatigué de ses dure journée de travail, mais il y a encore quelque patients qui attendent pour vous »

« ne vous inquiétez pas shizune, partez devant et je vous rejoins »

Elle m'a répondue avec un « d'accord » et elle est partie après avoir soigneusement fermer la porte.

J'ai relâché un soupir, et commencer a frotté mes yeux pour effacer les dernières traces de mon court sommeil .soudain une vague de froid m'a frappé de plein fouet, en sentant tout mon corps frissonner, je me suis frotté énergiquement les bras avec mes mains, dans l'espoir de me réchauffer de ce froid glacial qui régnait dans son bureau. je me suis tourné vers la fenêtre derrière moi, elle été masqué pas un brume, avec le manche de mon tablier de médecin blanc, j'ai commencé a essuyer les carreaux de la fenêtré, j'ai pu apercevoir qu'il c'été remis a pleuvoir de plus belle. Quelques personnes couraient pour s'abriter de la Pluit.

J'était resté la debout a regarder la Pluit tomber, les filet d'eau qui glissaient sur la fenêtre ,je me suis laissé perdre dans mes pensées remontant a ce jour ,le jour ou sasuke était revenu dans ma vie, il pleurai comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui .

**Flash back**

J'étais entrain de courir dans tout le sens, de blessé en blessé, en essayant de guérir le plus de nombre possible, la guerre avait ravagé konoha, laissant derrière elle des milliers de blessés.

« sakura chan venez vite y a de nouveaux blessés qui arrivent »

« Un autre groupe de ninja »

« il s'agi de naru- «

Avant même qu'elle termine je suis allée en courant, je savais qu'il s'agissait de naruto, je l'avais pas vu depuis plusieurs jours ,j'ai été tellement inquiète pour lui, j'avais tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de mal ,connaissant naruto il partirait tête baissé dans bataille n'hésitant pas a risquer sa vie.

Dé que je suis arrivé au hale de l'hôpital, j'ai aperçue les médecins courir vers un groupe de blessés, en leur portant les premiers secours, j'ai essayé de calmé mon rythme cardiaque et de reprendre mon souffle, parmi les blessée j'ai pu apercevoir une crinière blonde, puis un uniforme orange.

Naruto

Je me suis précipité vers lui, quand j'ai vu tout les blessures sur sont corps, j'ai senti mon cœur serrer, tout en m'abaissant j'ai commencé a le guérir et refermé ses plais .

«hhh sakura-chan »

Je me suis retournée vers lui, il était entrain de mon sourir

« La ferme idiot, t'a vu dans quel état tu t'es mis »je lui ai dit en essayant de retenir mes larmes.

« Je l'ai fais…. »

« Faire quoi, je t'ai dis de te taire parler ne fer- «

« J'ai tenu ma promesse » il a dit en pointant son doit ver une direction

J'ai suivi la direction qu'il me montrait, mon cœur c'est arrêté a ce que j'ai vu, mes yeux ce sont agrandis dans le choc, je n'arrivais pas a savoir si ce que j'étais entrain de voir était la réalité ou juste mon imagination.

Sasuke uchiha était la devant moi étendu, entourait par plusieurs médecins parmi eux je pouvais distinguer tsunade-sama qui était entrain de le guérir, il avait l'air d'être dans un état pitoyable.

J'ai essayée de dire quelque chose mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de ma bouche, je me suis retourné vers naruto il avait perdu connaissance, sur son visage se dessiner un grand sourire il avait l'air en paix avec lui même.

Il fallait que je me ressaisis il n'était pas temps de se laisser submerger pas mes sentiments, j'ai continué a le guérir en ignorant le fait que sasuke était la derrière moi et qu'il risquait de perdre la vie a tout moment.

Merci naruto

**Fin flash back**

Un bruit venant de l'extérieur de mon bureau, m'a fait sortir de ma rêverie, j'ai ouvert la porte et me suis dirigé ver la salle de soin, quand j'y suis arrivé, une chose orange allait me sauter dessus, ce n'est pas difficile de deviné ce que c'était ou plutôt qui c'était.

« Aie sakura chan ca fait mal »dit il en se frottant la bosse qui venait de se former sur sa tête , a cause du coup que je venais de lui donner.

« Combien de fois t'ai je dis de ne pas sauter sur les gens comme ca »

« Mais sakura chan je voulait juste faire un câlin »

« bon quesque tu fait la, je croyais que vous n'alliez pas revenir avant deux autre jours »je lui ai dit en changeant sujet

« bah ca avait pris moins de temps que prévu, de plus teme était si pressé »

Pressé

« et pourquoi il n'est pas avec toi ? »

« vous connaissez teme il n'aime pas les hôpitaux, il est partit direct faire sont rapport a la vielle »

Je lui donne un autre coup sur la tête en disant « un peu de respect la vielle dont tu parle est hokage »

« Pourquoi t'ai toujours méchante avec moi »on se frottant la deuxième bosse

Et comme réponse je lui souris et commence a le guérir, ca n'a pas duré longtemps ses blessures n'etait graves,après en avoir fini avec lui,il c'eté levé

« a la prochaine sakura-chan,ramen mon amour je viens a toi »dit-il avec des cœur a la place des yeux.

Idiot, il ne changera jamais il est pret a vendre son ame au diable rien que pour un bol de pensé m'a faite sourire

Mon sourire s'élargit d'autant plus on pensant a sasuke.

Sasuke-kun

Je me suis dépêché de finir mes consultations, puis je suis sortis, j'ai vu qu'il a cesser de pleuvoir,j'en ai profité pour rentrer chez moi avant qu'il se remette a pleuvoir de nouveau.

Quand je suis rentré dans la maison, j'ai pensé que sasuke serait rentré

« sasuke –kun »

Rien

« sasuke-kun vous ete la ?»

J'ai regardé dans la cuisine, les chambres puis dans toute les autres pièces mais y avait aucune trace de lui.

« sasuke-kun ou tu es passé, pourquoi vous n'été pas rentré »dis-je tout bas

Je suis resté à l'attendre, une heure est passé puis une autre et une autre, maintenant il est minuit passé et il n'est toujours pas revenu, j'étais assise sur l'extrémité de mon lit, mes yeux ne quittant pas l'horloge fixé au mur.

La chambre était froide et vide, tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre c'était les tic-tacs de l'horloge.

Seul

Il m'a encore laissé seul, je me sentais bête c'était pas le première fois qu'il me laisse seul ,de tout façon il n'était jamais la quand j'avais besoin de lui, je doit m'être habituer,c'est devenu une routine pour moi, malgré ca,ca me fait toujours aussi mal, j'ai tenté de retenir mes larmes il ne faut pas que je pleur, je suis forte. J'ai passé et repassé dans ma tête toutes les hypothèses plausibles pour les quelles il ne serai pas rentré, ca devenais vraiment irritant, j'ai décidé que la meilleur solution c'est d'aller dormir,je me suis levé pour éteindre la lumière, mais quand j'ai mis ma main sur l'interrupteur une chose a attiré mon intention.

Une bague

Ma bague de mariage.

C'est très belle bague, j'ai tracé les contour avec mes droit, pourquoi je peux pas avoir ma part de bonheur comme toutes les personnes que je connais, pourquoi ne m'aime t-il pas, mais qu'es qu'il faut que je fasse pour qu'il me regarde comme femme pas comme objet ou un meuble dans sa maison. Bon sang je suis un être humain, je suis sa femme, j'ai des sentiments. Avec un ecsè de colère j'ai enlevé la bague, et au moment ou je m'apprêtais a la jeter en l'air je me suis arrêté...

Je peux pas le faire, je ne le pourrais jamais, je l'aime tellement, peut être que si j'avais refusé de l'épouser, j'aurai eu la chance d'être heureuse avec une autre personne, comme l'a fait ino, elle a laissé tomber l'idée d'avoir sasuke et elle c'était trouvé un gentille petit mari qu'il l'aime, malheureusement j'ai pas eu le courage de le faire ,j'étais toujours entrain de l'attendre, le jour ou il m'a demander ma main j'ai pas pu dire non, pourtant il a était claire sur ses intentions, vouloir m'épouser juste pour faire revivre son clan, je peux pas dire qu'il m'a trompé sur ce coup, j'étais tellement idiote de croire qu'il pourrait un jour m'aimer,ou avoir des sentiments pour moi.

Je me suis couché sur le lit, mes larmes descendaient le long de mes joues avec abondance, j'ai pas pris la peine de les retenir cette fois, j'étais fatigué,trop fatigué, j'avais plus de force, plus de volanté.mes paupières sont devenu lourdes, j'ai fermé mes yeux , me laissant emporter ver le seul endroit ou je pouvait être heureuse avec lui sans se faire tout se mal, la ou il m'aimera et ou je me sentirai pas seul, dans mes rêves.

sasuke kun


	2. Chapter 2

HARUNO SAKURA

La femme que je considérais jadis comme faible et ennuyante….

La femme qui m'a avoué son amour dans l'espoir de me retenir…..

La femme que j'ai reniée et laissé tomber pour accomplir ma vengeance…

La femme qui n'a pas abondé sur moi pendant toutes ces longues années …..

La femme que je n'ai pas hésité à la tuer qu'on elle se mettait sur mon chemin….

La femme que j'ai prise pour épouse dans le but de reconstruire mon clan…..

Ma femme

Uchiha sakura

* * *

**_pov sasuke_**

Un grand vent souffla a travers la foret, balayant avec lui tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, et laissant les arbres nuent de leurs habilles de feuilles. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir par la formation de nombreux nuages chargé, annonçant de la Pluit. J'ai traversé les bois a vive allure en sautant d'arbre en arbre, la fin de la foret en vue, j'ai sauté du dernier arbre pour atterrir sur le sol, éclaboussant mon uniforme anbu avec la boue, et continuais mon chemin vers le village caché de derrière les montagnes en courant a perdre haleine.

Une semaine que j'ai pas mis les pieds dans konoha, une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu, la Hokage tsunade m'a assigné une mission plutôt banale au premier abord, et qui consistait a escorté un homme d'un certain âge de konoha vers le payé du feu, toutes autres informations ont été tenu secret a son sujet, je pouvais endeduir qu'il devait avoir un statut important pour lui avoir désigné deux des meilleurs shinobi du village caché des feuilles comme escorte.

J'ai dis « deux », j'ai oublié de mentionné le fait que pour cette mission je n'avais personne d'autre comme coéquipier que naruto, même si on pourrait l'appeler plus un boulet qu'un coéquipier. A part le fait que j'ai du supporté toutes ses idioties tout le long du trajet, la mission avais presque échoué a cause de sa bê bon ninja doit toujours être sur ses gardes, c'est la première leçon qu'on a appris a l'académie des ninjas, mais je suppose qu'il devait dormir pendant que le sensei parlait ,parce qu'il n'a pas pu choisir un meilleur moment d'être distrait que celui ou on c'était fait attaqué par une bande de ninjas hors la lois, se faisant avoir comme un débutant par l'un d'eux il a risqué la vie de l'homme que nous escortons, heureusement que j'ai pu intervenir a temps , sinon je n'aurai pas donné cher de la peau du pauvre homme il a du avoir la peur de sa vie.

Et dire que cet idiot veut devenir hokage.

Après s'être débarrassé de cette bande de ninjas, et déchainé ma colère sur ce baka de naruto pour son manque de professionnalisme, on a continué vers notre destination, ca nous a prit une autre journée de marche avant d'arrivé au pays du feu, c'est l'un de pays les plus replier,a l'écart de tout les autres pays. Dé qu'on leurs a remit l'homme on s'assurant de le laisser en bonnes mains, on reprit le chemin du retour.

« sasuke » une vois m'a appelé de derrière, pas la peine de se retourné je sais déjà de qu'il il s'agit.

« sasuke » criait il de nouveau

« Bon sang arrête toi » la main qui c'est posé sur mon épaule m'a fais arrêter, je me suis tourné pour face au masque de renard que portait mon coéquipier.

« Quoi ! »

«putin j'arrête pas de t'appelé depuis tout a l'heure »

« hn »

« Encore avec tes « hn », t'a jamais entendu parler des mots, et des phrases c'est ce qui utilise les humains pour communiquer, mais des fois je doute que tu en sois un »

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de roulé les yeux à ca dernière remarque, elle est mal placé venant d'une personne qui est habité pas un démon à huit queues.

« Pourquoi tu es aussi pressé,…. » Faisant mine de réfléchir « ha je vois vous manquez sakura » dit il pour me narguer

« Tais-toi »je lui ai dis sèchement

« Allez avoue le, sakura chan te manque, je t'ai entendu hier dire son nom dans ton sommeil » riait il

J'ai gelé a ce qu'il venait de dire, heureusement que je portais mon masque anbu, sinon il aura pu voir l'expression de choc et de gêne qui s'affichait sur mon visage.

« Ne le niez pas je s- «

« J'ai dis la ferme la » je l'ai coupé, le laissant pas aller au bout de sa phrase, en reprenant ma course ne se souciant pas si il me suivait ou non.

Les frontières du village entaient en vue, quelque minute de plus je me trouvais devant la grande porte, après m'être identifier au pré des gardiens ninjas qui étaient posté a l'entré, j'ai tracé mon chemin vers l'hôpital pour revoir ma femme.

En prenant conscience de ce que j'allai faire, je me suis brusquement arrêté, une pensé venait de me traverser l'esprit.

Pourquoi je suis aussi pressé de la revoir.

Courir toute cette distance.

Elle n'est rien pour moi.

Y a quelque chose qui cloche avec moi, ses derniers temps je n'arrête pas de penser a elle, quand elle est prés de moi je ne peux pas m'empêché de la regardé, je reste des heures a la contemplé pendant qu'elle dort, je la vois partout parfois même quand je ferme les yeux son image apparait devant moi.

Bon sang quesque ne va pas chez moi.

Je ne me suis jamais soucié d'elle pourquoi sa devrait changer maintenant

Et putin pourquoi suis-je dire son non dans mon sommeil

J'ai secoué la tète pour faire ressortir toute ses mauvaises pensées de ma tête

Ca m'agaçais de pas connaitre les réponses a toute ses questions, et surtout le fait de ne pas pouvoir la sortir de ma tète.

Tout ca n'envisageait rien de bon, je ne m'intéresse pas a elle, je suis incapable d'éprouvé le moindre sentiment pour elle, les UCHIHA n'éprouvent pas de sentiments, du moins ils on ont un très bon contrôle. Elle est juste une femme que j'utilise pour reconstruire mon clan.

Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de continuer à l'ignorer et la poussé loin de moi tout comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire, ca a plutôt bien marché jusqu'à maintenant.

« sasuke » la voix de naruto m'a tiré de mes pensées, je me suis tourné vers lui pour le trouver me sourire, son masque d'anbu met sur le coté.

« Bon je vais changer mes vêtements et je te rejoins - … hey ou tu va je croyais que tu voulais revoir sakura » dit' il en me voyant prendre la direction opposé de celle de l'hôpital.

« hn »

« D'accord on se trouve chez ichiraku alors » criait-il

Comme réponse je lui ai donné un signe de ma main, sans même se retournée j'ai marché vers le domaine uchiha, après mon retour au village j'ai décidé de m'installer dans l'ancienne demeure de ma famille, quelque commerçants commençaient à emménager dans les cartiers uchiha, même si la plus part de la zone était encore déserte mais j'espère qu'un jour ca redeviendra comme c'était dans le temps.

Dé que je suis entré dans ma maison, je suis allé directement a la salle de bain, sachant que sakura n'était pas encore rentré .après m'être dépouiller de mon uniforme anbu je l'ai jeté dans le panier de linge sale et suis entré dans ma douche. En laissant l'eau couler, j'ai frotté mon corps frénétiquement pour enlever toutes les traces de saletés et de sang. Ma douche terminé je suis ressorti dans la chambre a couche nu ne prenant pas la peine d'enrouler une serviette autour de ma taille, j'ai pris une paire de boxer et de pantalon noir et une chemise bleu nuit avec l'emblème du clan uchiha sur le dos, puis je me suis habillé pour me laisser tomber sur le lit après.

J'était resté la pendant quelque minute a regarde le plafond, j'a refermé les yeux dans l'espoir de m'assoupir un peu, mais soudain l'image de ma femme m'est apparu, mes yeux se sont reouvert aussitôt, je me suis tourné vers le coté lit de sakura et rapproché son oreillet a mon visage me laissant enivrer pas son odeur elle sent tellement bon.

J'allais devenir dingue,il faut que je sors d'ici.

Je me suis levé dans une position assise, et en passant une main dans mes cheveux j'ai lâché un soupir.

après avoir pris ma veste et mis mes sandales ninjas, je suis sorti de la maison marchant a la tour du Hokage .

Voyant qu'il a commencé à pleuvoir j'ai accéléré mon rythme de marche pour se mettre à courir. Arrivé a la tour j'ai fais mon rapport a tsunade sama sur la me suis refugié dans la tour attendant pour le temps de s'apaisé pour tracé ma route ver ichikaru aprés. Naruto y était, il avait déjà entamé son bol de ramen, en donnant commende je pris place sur le siège a cote de lui.

« Tu te décide enfin à me rejoindre, je viens juste de l'hôpital »dit il en s'arrêtant de manger

« hn » portant mon attention au bol de nouille qui venez de m'être servi, j'ai pris mes baguettes et commencer a mangé.

« j'ai vu sakura chan, elle avait l'air complètement épuisé, je pense qu'elle prend son travail beaucoup trop a cœur » il c'est arrêté pour prendre une autre bouché de nourriture et a continué « tu devrai lui dire de prendre du repos, bon sang sasuke c'est ta femme, et ne fais pas celui qui ne souci pas parce que je sais que tu fais »

J'ai continué à manger mes nouilles, sans le regarder.

« tu m'écoute quand je te parle »dit il agacé que je porte pas mon intention sur lui, même si j'avais entendu tout ce qu'il a dit

« hn »

« batard sans cœur continu comme ca, un jour elle aura marre de toi et elle t'abandonnera »

« Boucle-la un peu »dis je maintenant debout, j'ai laissé l'argents pour ma consommation sur le contoir et sorti du stand du ramen laissant derrière moi un naruto fumant de colère.

Je n'avais aucune envie d'entendre ce baka me parler de sakura encore moins me dire comment je dois me comporté avec elle, même si au fond je savais qu'il avait raison .c'est vrai que sakura adore son travail, toujours prête a se dépassé des fois même sur le compte de sa santé. Mais c'est une adulte maintenant elle sait ce qui est bon ou mauvais pour elle, elle n'est plus cette fille faible et fragile que nous passions notre temps a protégé, elle a su s'imposé pour devenir l'un des meilleurs médecins nin du c'est l'une des raisons pour la quelle je l'ai épousé.

Oui sakura a fil des années elle est devenue une femme doté de plusieurs talons, intelligente et même si je pourrais jamais l'avouer a haute voix, elle est devenue une femme vraiment belle, l'une des plus belle que j'ai jamais vu. Le rose et le vert sont deux couleurs qui ne vont jamais ensemble, mais sur elle il s'accorde parfaitement, ses long cheveux rose qui encadrait les traits fin de son beau vissage, et au diable ses yeux, leurs vert est si profond qu'on se croirait se noigné dedans.

Soupir

Putin je me remis encore a pensé a elle.

Ca devient vraiment irritant.

* * *

Je ne sais pas quelle il est, ni se qui m'a amené ici. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je cherchais un endroit pour me refugier de la Pluit, maintenant je me trouve assis dans une table au fond d'un bar, un verre a la main, et trois bouteille de saké sur la table devant moi. J'ai perdu la notion du temps en passant tout la soirée à boire, le soleil doit surement être couché depuis un bon moment, et je m'enfoutais complètement, j'ai bu le contenu de mon verre d'un coup sec. En essayant de versé un autre, je me suis redu compte que la bouteille était vide, je l'ai poussé négligemment sur la table et avec un grognement j'en commandé une autre.

Le serveur n'a pas trop tardé à revenir avec autre bouteille, cette fois je n'ai pas pris la peine de verser son contenue dans le verre, je l'ai bu directe sentant le liquide piquant faire son chemin a travers ma gorge, une partie a débordé pour couler sur ma mâchoire et long de mon cou. Après l'avoir terminé j'ai essuyé ma bouche avec la manche de ma effets de l'alcool commençaient a ce faire sentir dans tout mon corps et ma vision commencé à se brouiller et mon état d'ivresse était très apparent. En fixant un point sur la table, mon esprit c'est met à vagabonder, s'attardant sur certaine pensées toutes se rapportant a ma femme.

Et merde même l'alcool n'a pas réussit à me la faire sortir de ma tète.

Une personne c'est assit sur la chaise a coté de moi, je ne lui ai pas prêté attention et me suis remis a contempler les bouteilles de saké vides, puis j'ai senti quelque chose se coller a moi, mon regarde est allé sur ma droite pour trouvé une femme brune, je ne pouvais pas très bien voir ses traits ma vision était un peu brouillé pas toute la consommation de l'alcool, elle pressait sa poitrine sur mon bras. J'ai décalais sur ma gauche pour mettre un distance entre nous

« Pourquoi vous restez seul, si vous voulez je peux vous tenir compagnie » elle a murmurait dans mon oreille

« Non » j'ai répondu en poussant ma chaise pour sortir de table, mais elle a attrapé mon bras pour me retenir.

« Ne soyez pas aussi tendu, laissez moi vous détendre » dit elle en essayant de me séduire, ca n'a pas marché sur moi elle me dégoutait et me donnait envie de vomir.

J'ai retirais mon bras avec force, et sortis du bar, je ne savais même pas si j'étais capable de retrouver ma chemin dans mon état d' sensation de vertige me traversa, j'ai faillais tombe si une personne ne m'avais pas soutenu, et cette personne n'était nul autre que la femme du bar.

« Tu ne pourras aller nulle part dans ton état, s'il te plait viens avec moi je n'habite pas très loin » me suppliait-elle

Après tout était devenu flou pour moi, mon cerveau a cessé de fonctionné correctement, les sons de gémissements on remplit la petit pièce sombre, j'ai abaissé mes yeux sur le femme au-dessous de moi, ses gémissements m'agaçais, j'ai mis ma main sur sa bouche pour stopper tout ses sons et continué a battre en elle, après quelque coup je me sentais venir

« sakura » j'ai gémi en me versant en elle. Je suis sorti d'elle pour m'affaler sur l'autre coté du lit, je me suis aussitôt endormi.

Le lendemain quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai senti quelque chose pressé contre mon corps, je me suis tournée cherchant à savoir ce que c'était, je m'attendais à voir sakura. attendez sakura n'est pas brune .Quesque je faisais ici dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien, tout nu avec une femme qui n'est pas ma femme, j'ai essayé de me rappeler de qui elle pouvait être mais rien n'est venu, soudain un mal de tète atroce m'a frappé de plein fouet, j'ai tenu ma tète entre mes mains essayant de calmé la me suis levé du lit trébuchant sur le sol, je me suis vite rhabillais sans même jeter un regarde a la femme endormi sur le lit. En sortant de l'appartement j'ai essayé de comprendre ce que venait de ce passer et mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

Mes yeux se creusaient dans le choque…

Je venais de trompé sakura


End file.
